Can You Save Me?
by Hinamori-chan
Summary: Rukia struggles in a life of fear as her father beats her, and her brother, Byakuya, is never home to protect her. Will all this change when a certain orange haired boy falls in love with her? Or will things crash when a certain arrangement comes up?
1. Orange Head

**Title**: Can You Save Me?  
**Summary**: Rukia struggles in a life of fear as her father beats and attempts to rape her and her brother, Byakuya, is never home to protect her. Will this all change when a certain orange haired boy falls in love with her?**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own the Bleach characters nor do I own Bleach. ;-;

**Rating**: M (sexual situations, use of language)  
**A/N**: This is my first fanfic, so don't criticize too harshly. No flames please. ;;n.n

**_Chapter 1_**: Orange head

_"Mommy…?" a little 5 year old girl cried out. Her mother was lying on the floor, blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth; streams of tears were flowing down her face and her body was beaten severely. Her father stood at the door way with an evil smirk across his face. She could smell all the alcohol on him from where she was. "Your mother was a useless bitch, Rukia. She doesn't deserve to live." Her father said coldly. Rukia just sobbed into her mother's bloody blouse. "Please don't leave me mommy…" her mother just gave a weak smile and lifted a bruised arm to wipe the tears off of Rukia's face. "Don't cry sweetheart, you know it breaks my heart…" Her father came up behind Rukia, picked her up, and tossed her aside. "You stupid whore!" he shouted at her mother and kicked her in the ribs. If her ribs weren't already broken, they were sure to be broken now. Her mother coughed up more blood and was in a fetal position on the ground. She was so badly beaten that she couldn't even cry out in pain. Her brother, Byakuya, came in to see what all the commotion was. He saw Rukia in a corner weeping and he quickly took her out of the room. He carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. "Mommy! She needs our help nii-san!" Rukia cried out. "Hush Rukia. We can't do anything to save mommy now…" Her brother was only 14 years old at the time. Her sobs died down and she fell fast asleep on her brother's bed. Byakuya sat beside her and their father stumbled into Byakuya's room. "You got the stupid little brat to quiet down." Byakuya just sat there and nodded. "Good, son…" He said as he passed out in the door way from all of the alcohol he had drank. Byakuya dragged him to his father's bed room and placed him on his bed. He also placed a glass of water and a bucket near his bed just incase their father needed to vomit. Then he walked to the room where his mother was. She was lying still. Blood was all over the floor and on her clothes. He slowly walked up to her. "Mom?" he said very concerned. No reaction. He tapped her shoulder and called to her again. Still no reaction. A tear slid down his cheek which was followed by many more. He kneeled there quietly mourning his dead mother._

BEEP! BEEP! Rukia's alarm clock rang and she sat straight up. Her head was throbbing with a headache and she was on the verge of tears from her nightmare which had happened 11 years ago. She was now 16 and in high school still living with her dad. Her brother Byakuya was away in another part of Japan due to his job. He was always away on business trips and tried to avoid coming home as much as he could. She looked at the clock, and it read 6:15AM. "Shit…" She mumbled to herself as she got up from her bed walking to her drawer. She picked out her school uniform and then headed for the shower. She turned on the water, took off her pajamas, and placed them in a hamper. In the mirror, she saw a bruise on her stomach, upper thigh, and on her arms. Carefully rubbing the bruise on her stomach, she twitched at the memory of what happened last night.

_Her father had come home drunk after a terrible day at work and he slapped her across the face when he greeted her "incorrectly". He said she didn't bow down right and slapped her so hard, she fell on her side. Then he started beating her with his fists, careful not to punch her in places it would show. He sent a punch in her stomach and she coughed up blood. Then he told her to get up and clean herself off. She bowed down to him and said "Thank you, Sir." And as she turned around, he slapped her on the back of the head. She retreated to her room and did as he told her. After her shower, she laid on her bed and silently cried herself to sleep._

She took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. Then she went downstairs quickly to make her father breakfast before he woke up. It was 7:10AM by the time she finished everything. She wrapped her father's food up and placed it on the table. Then she made sure the coffee was brewing for her father and grabbed a banana for herself. She went back upstairs to grab her bag for school and headed back downstairs. As she was making sure everything was cleaned up, her father came downstairs.

"Good morning, Sir." She said bowing down. He sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I will be leaving for school now, Sir."

She turned around and as she was leaving, he said "Pull your skirt down, you ugly slut. Nobody wants to look at you."

She did as told and bowed to him before she walked out the door.

While she was eating her banana and walking to school, she felt her leg aching, probably from the bruise. She walked at a slower pace, but she walked quickly enough so that she'd still make it to school in time. She finished her banana and tossed it in a near by trash can.

Practically limping into the school gates, she realized she was a couple minutes early because she saw people out in the school yard still. She decided to head on into her classroom anyways. Sitting at her desk, she felt relaxed because she knew her father wouldn't come here. Then she placed her head on the desk as she looked out the window at the students that were outside socializing while she was half dead in a classroom. The bell rang and her head shot straight up. The headache was gradually creeping its way back into her head, shooting up so fast also made the bruise on her stomach burn.

People slowly made their way into the classroom. Orihime, a friend of hers, smiled a big smile and said "Rukia-chan! Good morning! Why do you look so down today?" "I'm just a bit tired today Orihime-chan." She said with a fake smile plastered to her face.

Twenty minutes into class, a new student with bright orange hair entered the room and handed their Sensei a note. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo." The new student just gave off a "Feh" and waited for the teacher to tell him where to sit. "You will be sitting next to Kuchiki Rukia. Raise your hand Kuchiki-san." Rukia raised her hand as told and he sat next to her. "Kuchiki-san, would you mind getting him caught up on things outside of class?" Rukia nodded and headed outside as the orange haired boy followed her.

"Ok, we're learning about Japanese history and junk like that…." "You don't seem too enthusiastic about this." He replied. "Well, I'm kind of tired orange head." She replied back matter of factly. "HEY! Leave my orange hair out of this!" she giggled at his response. "Hmph…" he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking away a bit peeved. She started laughing now and put her hand on his shoulder while the other one was on her stomach. Suddenly, pain electrocuted through her body and she bent over in pain with both hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He said a bit worried. "Oh nothing…" she made up a lie. "Cramps, that's all." Again, she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Well… Ok… If you say so."

They were laughing and talking when all of a sudden, a figure was approaching them in the hall. Rukia's face suddenly went from happy and joyful, to a terrified and shocked face.

**A/N**: Who could it be (you can probably already figure it out…)? Why is this person here? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't you? : I'll only update if I get 5 reviews. So please review! I'm not a very good writer, so sorry if it kind of sucks.


	2. The Dream

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Bleach. But I own Hitsugaya, Toushiro! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! –Runs away like a maniac and trips- Actually… I don't… -Curls up in a corner and cries-

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

And to **DeusXM**, fanfics can bend the original story a bit I believe... But sorry if it bugs you that I'm using Byakuya as Rukia's real brother!

Chapter 2: The Dream

Recap: They were laughing and talking when all of a sudden, a figure was approaching them in the hall. Rukia's face suddenly went from happy and joyful, to a terrified and shocked face.

He was slowly approaching them and when he saw the expression on Rukia's face, it pleased him to know that just the sight of him could make her tremble.

Ichigo was completely clueless as to what was going on. He stood there dumbfounded as Rukia backed up into a corner. "I-Ichigo! Run!" Rukia shouted at him. "No! What's going on Rukia!" he asked a bit confused and shocked.

Her father was standing in front of her now and picked her up by the collar. "Why aren't you in class, you slut? Are you ditching so you can have sex with this boy! You… Disgusting little WHORE! You're just like your mother!" "That's not it, sir!" she pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Are you talking back to me!" he said as he threw her across the hall.

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled, "I don't know who the FUCK you are, but that is NO WAY to treat a lady! What the hell is your fucking problem!" Rukia's father turned around to face the new voice. He then looked Ichigo dead in the eyes and started walking toward him. "KAMI! RUN ICHIGO! Don't you understand that he's dangerous!" Rukia said through sobs. She then got up and stood in front of Ichigo. "Please don't hurt him, Sir! He means no harm." Rukia begged as she bowed down to him. Her father just ignored her and tossed her aside. "You… Boy with the orange hair, don't you EVER raise your voice at me again. I shall teach you a lesson." Rukia's father said as he delivered a punch straight towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo grabbed his fist with eyes angrier than ever.

"The name's Kurosaki, Ichigo…" He whispered with frustration sending a punch into her father's stomach. A little blood spurted from out of the corner of his mouth and he wiped it off with his thumb. Her father was sending another punch, but this time to Ichigo's stomach. Before it hit, Rukia shouted "STOP!" and dodged the blow for Ichigo making her fly backwards landing on top of him. Rolling off of him, she started coughing up blood and held her stomach in pain; he had hit her where her bruise was. Tears were now streaming down her face and she couldn't take anymore. "Heh heh… Stupid girl." He said letting out a small sigh.

"You bastard…" Ichigo grumbled. He got up and threw a punch straight into her father's face. Blood started running down his nose and out of the sides of his mouth. "Foolish boy, you almost broke my nose…" her father's words came out calmly, as if it were just a regular conversation. Suddenly, he surprised Ichigo with a strong kick to his ribs. Ichigo fell over in pain, he thought one of his ribs were probably fractured. "Well anyways, Rukia, I just came here to tell you that some very important people from my company are coming over in…" he looked at his watch, "about two or three hours. You'd still be in school and I don't want you coming home disturbing my guests with that revolting face of yours. Sleep over at that one cutie girl with the big breasts' house. Orihime's. I'll see you the next day after you come home from school I guess." With that, he left. They both thought it was sickening how he would check out younger women that were about half his age.

Ichigo didn't look too beat up and he guessed his rib wasn't actually fractured, but nearly fractured. "Rukia, wait here, I'm going to talk to sensei real quick." She nodded weakly and lay on the floor waiting for him to come back out.

"Sensei, Kuchiki-san isn't feeling too good, I'm going to go take her home. Is that ok?" "Make sure you check with the office first…" She replied and he left. Before he left, he took a tissue and went back into the hall to where Rukia was. He quickly wiped up the blood that she spat out and threw it away. As he walked back to Rukia, part of her stomach was showing and he saw this huge bruise on it. "Rukia… Did your dad do that to you?" he said a bit disgusted with the thought of her father. "Let's not talk about this right now…" He nodded understandingly and picked her up bridal style, taking her to the office. She closed her eyes listening to the steady beat of his heart and soon fell asleep.

Before she completely fell asleep, she heard muffled voices. "I was sent to the office to take Kuchiki, Rukia home. She threw up and passed out in class." Ichigo's voice soothed her and being in his arms made her feel safe. A feeling she had forgotten since her mother passed away and was brought back by a boy with orange hair that had risked his life to save a girl he had merely met minutes ago.

As he was walking back to his apartment, which was only a block away from the school, he realized she had fallen asleep and he also noticed her face was so peaceful. He decided to walk a little slower, not wanting to wake her.

A few minutes later, they reached his apartment. He was wondering how he was going to open the door with a girl in his arms when all of a sudden his neighbor had appeared and said "Need any help?" Ichigo hadn't known his neighbor for long, but so far, he always appeared when he needed help. "Uhh yeah, could you lend me a hand Toushiro?" "Where are your keys?" he responded already knowing he probably couldn't carry the girl. "They're in my jacket in the left pocket." He reached in and pulled the keys out then opened the door for him. "Why didn't you go to school today?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya, Toushiro was the same age as them and went to the same school. "Didn't feel like it. I already know most of the stuff they teach anyways." He said as he walked inside and sat on one of the couches. Ichigo took Rukia to his bedroom and gently laid her on his bed. She snuggled up to the new resting place and turned to her side. Ichigo walked back to where Toushiro was and he greeted him with a "So what's with the girl? She looks pretty beat up." "That girl's name is Kuchiki, Rukia. Her dad's a son of a bitch and beat her up a bit at school when she was telling me what they were discussing in class. Looks like this isn't the first time he's beat her. So I made up some lie and took her to my place. Her dad didn't want her to come home today." Toushiro just nodded and thought about something for a bit.

"_Rukia Come here sweetheart. Sit next to daddy." The voice of her father sent chills through her spine. Why was he using such terms as 'daddy' and 'sweetheart' now? She was 16, a young woman, and her father never used these new terms with her. She knew if she didn't obey, her father would give her a bad beating. So, she walked over to her father, bowed, and sat to the right of him. She looked at his face for a moment and saw that it was blank, pitch black, like she couldn't remember what he looked like. He took her right hand and placed it on his thigh. "You know I never meant to hurt you, right sweetie?" She just nodded not knowing what to expect. Then he placed his left hand on top of her right hand and started moving it towards his inner thigh. She was starting to panic a bit, but didn't show it on her face. "Even though I call you all those ugly names and beat you, I love and care for you deep down." Her hands started trembling. She was scared and didn't know what was happening. "Why are your hands shaking sweetie? You shouldn't be scared." He took his right hand and turned her chin so she would face him. Her eyes wandered anywhere and everywhere but his. "Why don't you look at your daddy? My my, you've grown up to be a fine young woman…" She could tell he was scanning her body. "Almost as good as your mom's." He removed his hand from her chin and cupped her right breast. Her whole body started shaking now. "Please stop, Sir…" He removed his hand from her breast and unzipped his pants. "Just stroke it honey. There's nothing to be afraid of…" He took her right hand and placed it on a firm object. Tears welled up in her eyes and she knew what was happening. He started moving her hand up and down. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight and she threw up on the other side of her. Now the tears were quickly making their way down her face._

Her eyes suddenly opened and she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. She sat up and felt the silk sheets forgetting about her dream, more nightmare than dream. Those sheets definitely weren't hers. She looked around the room and remembered what had happened before she fell asleep. "This must be Ichigo's place…" she thought. "Umm… Hello?" She said peeking out the room door into a short hallway. She then saw the familiar spiky orange haired boy and an unfamiliar spiky white haired boy. They both looked at her. "You're finally up?" Ichigo asked. "No, I'm just standing here because I'm sleeping." She replied to his stupid question.

"I'll leave now." Toushiro said before they could start having their glare down (Kind of like a stare down, but glaring instead). "Oh, Rukia, this is Hitsugaya, Toushiro, he's my neighbor." He bowed to her and made his leave. "Don't do anything perverted now." He directed at Ichigo. Ichigo just shot him a glare and Toushiro laughed. Rukia blushed a little and looked away.

"So what would you like me to make for dinner, Rukia?"

**A/N**: So that was the end of chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! Please, please, please, review! It motivates me to type up another chapter quicker. What's he going to make her for dinner? Is he a good cook? What will their conversation be like? We'll have to wait for the next chapter! I had to add Hitsugaya-kun in the story some how. I lovee him! Maybe I'll add more characters from Bleach in it. You guys and gals can give me an idea of who you would like me to add next. Yeah? Sounds good. Remember to review please!


	3. The Wish

**A/N:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews everyone! n.n Sorry I haven't updated in a while… School came back, then I had mid terms and homework. THEN I got side-tracked by anime and forums. . I'll make this chapter longer than my other two then. :)  
I'll try to bring in Renji and Kenpachi, if I don't bring them in this chappie, I'll bring them in the next one. Here I go!  
Sorry Rhana… I don't know how I'd space out the text because I like to type in paragraphs or else I think it looks strange... . But I'll try.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach or the song lyrics in this chappie. :(

**Chapter 3:** The Wish

Recap: "So what would you like me to make for dinner, Rukia?"

"Uhh… What can you make?" Rukia replied a bit dumbfounded.  
"I can make just about anything as long as I have the ingredients… So what will it be?"  
"Well… Ummm…" Rukia pondered. She had never really had much of a variety to pick from, her father usually only let her eat rice.  
"Surprise me?" she said unsure of his reaction.  
"Sure!" Ichigo said with a gleeful smile, cooking was one of his favorite things to do after all.  
"You can go take a shower or a bath while I prepare, the bathroom is down that hall and in the room right across from my room." He said pointing to the hall from which she had come from.

Rukia nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She paused at the entrance of the hall. "I don't have any clothes to change into…" she said without turning around. "Oh, hold on." Ichigo said jogging past her into his room.

A few minutes later, he came out with a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

"I guess these will have to do for now… These are the smallest pairs of clothes I have… As for your… Undergarments…" he said with a bit of a blush, "You can toss them in the washing machine before you take a shower. The washing machine is in the room right next to the bathroom."

She nodded and took the clothes. The bathroom was exactly where he had said it was and as she walked in, she saw that it was more feminine than she had thought it would be. Pink towels hung from the towel rack, the shower curtains were a see through pink, but not too see through, the bathroom rug on the floor was a nice creamy white color which matched with the porcelain sink, toilet, and bathtub, and everything was neatly in place by the sink. He had had a big rectangular mirror that was as long as his sink and the toilet was between the sink and the bathtub.

As she was undressing herself, she saw the ugly bruise that had gotten bigger and darker than before. She frowned at the memory of what had happened earlier today. A million questions were running through her head as to why he had saved her. He barely knew her and just the thought of him made her heart jump and her cheeks flush. She was now questioning herself as to why she had felt this way about him.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she peeked out the door to see if Ichigo was looking. She saw he was busy in cooking and a small smile crept across her face. Undergarments and school uniform in hand, she quickly dashed to the next room, loaded her things into the washing machine and let it rip. She decided to get her uniform washed too so that she could wear it to school tomorrow. Again she peeked out the door and checked if he was looking. He now looked a bit frustrated with something he was cooking which made her smile grow. She then dashed back into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it also.

She twisted the shower knobs and felt the water every so often to see if it was the right temperature. When the water was right, she unwrapped the towel, folded it, placed it on the countertop by the sink, and stepped into the shower. She felt relaxed as the warm water gently tapped against her bare back and as the warm steam caressed her.

There was something about his house, something about him, that made her feel so safe. She felt as if she was getting another chance at a better life when she was near him. The emotions running through her were so different now that her father wasn't there.

At home, she'd usually take five minute showers for fear her father would barge in and beat the living daylights out of her while she was naked, but here she was, in the shower just standing there for about three minutes.

She saw that there was a shower radio on the opposite side of the shower head and she turned it on. As she was passing through the FM stations, she heard Evanescence's _Bring Me to Life_ song and she stopped there, singing in barely a whisper.

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

A gentle knock came from the door and Rukia jumped a bit, turning off the radio instantly.

"Uhh… Yeah?" She said, still a bit hesitant.  
"Dinner's almost ready. Oh, and I put your clothes into the drier." came the voice of the man that had saved her.  
"Oh ok, thank you." She said bowing to nothing and blushing at the thought of him touching her clothes and such.

She quickly finished her shower leaving the radio off, hopped out, and dried herself off with the towel she had used before. Again, she wrapped the towel around her body and peeked out the door to see if he was anywhere near. She then ran to the next room and fished her underwear and bra out of the drier, peeked, and ran back into the bathroom.

She put on the clothes and saw that they were a bit baggy on her and she also noticed that his clothes smelled quite nice. It wasn't a laundry detergent smell, but it was a sweet warm smell. She liked it. It put her at ease.

As she unlocked the door, she smelled luscious aromas of the food Ichigo prepared. She was a bit anxious to see what he had made her and about them having a dinner together. This was all so sudden to her. It was like karma was finally giving her a break.

She stepped into the hallway and Ichigo suddenly rushed up to her.

"Wait! I'm not done yet! Go wait in my room for a few more minutes." He said pushing her gently into his room. Rukia tried to peek but he was blocking the way.  
"Uhh. Ok..." came from her mouth slightly taken aback and did as told.

He left his room and closed the door. Sitting there, she looked around the room once more. His room was so decorative compared to her room. She stroked the silk sheets and gasped at how soft they were. She was afraid she would taint them with her "dirtiness". Growing up, her father had always called her a whore and it sunk in so much, she started to believe that she was one. Even if she had never done anything of that sort in her life, she just let it all sink in. She knew her father would never think otherwise of her, so she never tried to fight it or defend herself.

Letting out a small sigh of distress, she got up from the bed and began exploring in his room careful not to ruin anything. She looked at the pictures on his wall and saw one where Ichigo had his arms around two guys. One guy had red hair that was in a pony tail and had these weird tattoos on his forehead, and the other guy had spiky black hair that had small bells at the tips and a patch over his right eye. They looked really happy, a bit dirty and cut up, but happy none the less. She then noticed they had swords on their backs and her eyes widened. She guessed they were doing some heavy sparring and got a little carried away.

Minutes later, Ichigo came into the room and announced that he was finished cooking and led her by the hand back to the kitchen. She blushed at them holding hands, even if it was just him leading her into the kitchen.

He pulled out her chair and made a gesture for her to sit. She sat down cautiously and he pushed her chair in smoothly. Ichigo sat front of her and studied her face.

She was looking down at the bowl of noodles and her face was bright with curiosity. Ichigo could do nothing but smirk as he picked up his chop-sticks.

"Hey, you going to eat that, or are you just going to stare at it all night?" he said with a bit of laughter.  
"Sorry, but I've never had anything like this before. What is it?" She replied keeping her stare on the bowl of noodles.

Ichigo gasped and said "You've never had ramen before!"

"Ramen? Is that what this is called?"  
"Well… Yeah… But I added a few things like the eggs, lettuce, and pork. Usually it's just a packet of dried noodles and powder sauce. Hurry and eat already before it gets cold." Ichigo said with a smile.

Rukia picked up her chop-sticks and carefully pulled out some noodles stuffing them carefully into her mouth.  
Her eyes widened at the taste of the noodles. Ichigo stared at her a bit concerned.

"Are you ok, Rukia…?" He said a bit scared.  
"This… is…. DELICIOUS!" She said with a large grin.

She pigged out on the noodles and Ichigo just stared at her. He was already shocked at the fact that she had never had ramen before, but now she was eating like a starved pig. Another smile crept across his face and he thought she looked really cute eating like that.

Rukia looked up from the bowl and blushed.

"What are you staring at…? Is there something on my face?" Rukia said confused.  
Ichigo burst out laughing.  
"You have bits of egg there," he said pointing to her cheek "some lettuce here," pointing to her chin "and small bits of ramen here." pointing to her other cheek.  
She picked up a napkin as red as a tomato and wiped her face.  
"Is it all gone now?"  
"Yep." He said smiling.

Ichigo finished his bowl of ramen as Rukia sat there patiently waiting.

She couldn't help but stare at him, his nice facial structure, deep brown eyes, and silky orange hair. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding at the sight of him and she didn't know what this feeling she had for him was. It was all so new to her.

He started picking up the dishes and she snapped back to reality.

"Let me help you with that." She said smiling.  
"Sure." He said walking to the silver metal sink.

They both reached for the same pink bowl and Rukia pulled her hand back blushing.

"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok." He said in response smiling and looking at her.

They finished clearing the table and Ichigo broke the silence by saying "You want to go look at the stars tonight?"  
Rukia nodded and followed him to his balcony.

"Wait right there while I go get some things…" He said as he dashed to his room.

She stood there and gazed up at the shimmering night sky.  
It was beautiful. She had never seen this many stars out. She had never actually been star gazing either.

Ichigo came back with big rectangular cushions and two blankets. He placed one blanket on the floor and tossed the pillows on top.

"Sit down." He said pointing to the pillows.

Ichigo sat close to her and wrapped the remaining blanket around them. Rukia grabbed a pillow and hugged it while looking at the stars. He inched closer to her without her noticing as she looked into the ongoing blanket of stars.

Ichigo then saw a shooting star fly by and exclaimed "Oh a shooting star!"  
"Make a wish quickly. If you do, it might come true!" Rukia said.

He closed his eyes and then opened them a few seconds later.

"What'd you wish for?" Rukia asked looking over at him.

He leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips against her soft lips.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

(_Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None the Richer)

A small gasp escaped from her mouth as he withdrew himself.

"That's what I wished for…" Ichigo said in a whisper.  
"Why'd you stop…?" She said in a low murmur looking down at the blanket.

That was after all, her first kiss and she didn't want it to end just yet.

He put his hand on her chin and turned it slightly so they were looking at each other, eye to eye. Then he softly nibbled on her lower lip as she melted away in his kiss. She shyly pressed her lips onto his, tempting the kiss even further. Her arms let go of the pillow, and she wrapped them around the back of his neck. He opened his mouth slightly and gently licked her lips signaling for her to open her mouth too. Then his tongue entered her mouth exploring playfully inside.

Her arms went limp around the back of his neck and she couldn't believe this was happening. His tongue retreated and gave her one last kiss before he broke it.

They quietly panted for air as they both secretly smiled.

Rukia's cheeks were tinted with a faint pink and Ichigo reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm worn out for the night…" Rukia said quietly.  
"Yeah, me too. You want to go to bed now?" Ichigo said in response.  
Rukia nodded her head and they both got up.  
"I'll just clean this up tomorrow."

They both went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Then they headed for Ichigo's room.

"You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Ichigo said walking out of the room.  
Rukia walked behind him and grabbed his hand.  
"Hmm?" he said.  
"…. I don't… I don't want you to sleep on the couch…." She said a bit embarrassed.  
"I want you…" she said pulling him "here," she said pointing to the bed "with me."

He held her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?"

She turned her head to look at him and nodded.

He gave her a peck on the lips and smiled.

"I need to go take a quick shower and change. I'll be done in a few minutes. You can just go to bed because I don't want you waiting on me." He said grabbing some night clothes from his drawer.

She nodded again and got onto his bed as he left the room.

She lay under the sheets and dozed off within a couple minutes. When Ichigo came back, he saw she was already asleep and gave her a kiss on the forehead then carefully got in next to her, being cautious as to not wake her.

(A/N: Warning, this stuff is going to be pretty explicit… So if you don't like sexual themed stuff rape, then I suggest you skip the italicized part. . )

"_You're such a bad girl, Rukia." Her father said in a bone chilling voice. Rukia was in the basement of her home and she looked around. "Ichigo…?" She said helplessly. She tried to move her arms, but they were tied to the wall. "Ichigo!" She was beginning to panic now. "Why are you calling for that stupid boy? Daddy's here." The word 'Daddy' echoed through her mind and she realized this was bad remembering what had happened in the dream she had earlier. Now she was panicking frantically. "What do you want from me!" She screamed at her father as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Then his finger ran down the middle of her chest. She tried to kick him, but her foot wouldn't budge and she realized her ankles were tied too. She looked down and saw that she was wearing her school uniform and that she wouldn't be able to escape. "Now you be a good girl or it will hurt more." He grabbed some cloth and tied it around her mouth so she couldn't scream. He started to unbutton her shirt and she started to squirm. Her bra was white and lacey. "You're such a slut. Were you planning to wear this for your boyfriend? You whore." He grabbed a pair of scissors from the same table that he grabbed the cloth from and cut down the middle of her bra. "Your breasts are smaller than your Mother's, but I guess they will have to do." He grabbed her breasts with both of his hands and tears streamed down her face, soaking the cloth around her mouth. Then he crouched down in front of her skirt. "Hmm… What are we going to do with this bad boy?" He said referring to her skirt. "Oh! I know!" He pulled the skirt off and tossed it into a corner. "We'll just have to take it off." He said with a smirk. "Ooh. Matching panties. How delicious. Too bad your bra was cut. We'll just have to make these match with your bra again then!" He grabbed the scissors again and started cutting her panties. The cloth around her mouth was completely soaked now and her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. "Now this is where the fun starts." He said as he began to unzip his pants. Rukia couldn't bear to look anymore so she just turned her head and closed her eyes, continuing to cry. He stuck it into her and she screamed within the cloth. She started bleeding between her legs but her Father continued to do it anyways. "Why aren't you looking at Daddy?" He said between moans and thrusts turning her head to face him. He removed the cloth from her mouth and roughly started kissing her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she started choking out sobs. He continued to push in and out vigorously making her become sore and she bit his tongue. He yelped out in pain and withdrew his mouth and tongue. Blood inked out the corners of his mouth and he said "You little fucking bitch. You're going to pay for that." He removed himself from her body and grabbed a whip. "I'm going to teach you to be obedient." He started whipping her chest and she cried out in pain. "Please stop!" She yelled._

Ichigo poked Rukia's face. "Hey… Wake up…" He said a bit concerned with her tossing and turning.  
Her eyes opened slightly and a few tears slid from the corners her eyes.  
"Ichigo…" She sat up and hugged him.  
"What's wr- Never mind…" He said not wanting her to cry. He just embraced her and let her calm down.

She fell back to sleep within a couple minutes and Ichigo just laid there with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. He sighed and then tried to get back to sleep.

Ichigo woke up the next morning to his alarm clock beeping. Rukia shot up and slapped Ichigo on the chest. He coughed in pain and sat up as he turned his alarm clock off.

"HEY. What was that for!" Ichigo shouted.  
"I'm so sorry! I thought you were my alarm clock!" Rukia said with her hands on her cheeks.  
"It's nothing…" Ichigo coughed out. "I wouldn't like to be your alarm clock in the morning though…"  
"Hey!" Rukia said flicking him on the head.  
They both laughed on Ichigo's bed.  
"We should get ready for school…" Ichigo said.

Rukia agreed and she went to the bathroom to change into her school uniform while Ichigo changed in his room.

As she was changing, she remembered what had happened in her dream. She shook her head in a desperate attempt to shake it out of her mind. Then she brushed her teeth and walked into the kitchen.

"The bathroom's all yours." She shouted to Ichigo.

She grabbed her bag and check if she had everything she needed and sat on the couch waiting for Ichigo.  
Ichigo came out a few minutes later with his school bag in hand and picked up his car keys.

"We'll take my car today." he said as he walked to the door, opening it for Rukia.

Outside, they met up with Hitsugaya.

"Hey Hitsu, you going to school today?" Ichigo asked him.  
"Nah. Not in the mood." He said as he leaned against the railing looking out into the apartments across the street. "She's doing better today?" Hitsugaya asked Ichigo."Yeah, a hell of a lot better. Well, I'll see you later then. Ja neh." Ichigo said waving.

Rukia bowed and followed after Ichigo.

They got into Ichigo's black Acura RSX and sped off to school.

Nothing interesting happened at school that day, just the usual teacher ramblings, falling asleep in class type of stuff.

After the bell rang for school to be over, Ichigo met with Rukia outside of the classroom, where they walked outside of the school building.  
Then they walked to a secluded area where there were pretty cherry blossom trees and stood in the middle. The cherry blossom petals were snowing everywhere and the grass was coated with pink petals.

Rukia stood holding her bag in front of her with both hands and Ichigo stood in front of her holding his bag which he tossed behind one shoulder. Rukia stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and said bye giving him a hug. He held her for a while because he was afraid of letting her go home.

Her face was calm, but her eyes were filled with worry and freight. He knew she was afraid of going home, but if she didn't, her Father would beat her terribly.  
Ichigo caressed her face and whispered "Be careful, kay?"She nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek.He wiped it off with his thumb and gave her one last hug and a kiss on the forehead before letting her go.

She turned around and started walking towards her house, not turning back. She was afraid that if she did, she would never leave.

Ichigo stood there watching her walk away as the petals fell around her. He sighed and waited till she was out of site before he left for his car.

Rukia's house was a short walk from the school so she slowed her pace down. She could see her house in the distance and dreaded every step she took. Part of her wanted so bad as to run back to the school and find Ichigo still standing there. She wanted to leap into his arms and live with him forever.

But the other part of her knew that her Father would find her and kill her. She just kept walking, nearing her house even more with each and every step.

She reached her house and as she was taking off her shoes, she quietly said "I'm home…" afraid her Father might attack her if she said it too loud.

"Ah, Rukia, is that you?" She heard her Father call out. "Can you come in to the living room? Make some tea and bring three cups too."

Rukia quickly headed to the kitchen, prepared tea, and brought it to the living room. As she entered, she saw a handsome young man around her age, with long red hair and an older man, around his mid fifties, with slicked back black hair. The older man had a scar that ran down his left eye. They looked oddly familiar. She just nudged it off and bowed deeply setting the tea gracefully on the table.

"This is my daughter, Rukia." her Father said pleasantly to the older man.  
Rukia bowed once more. The younger man couldn't stop looking at her and Rukia had to look away.

"Rukia, this is Renji," her Father said pointing to the younger man "and that's Kenpachi." pointing to the older man. "Kenpachi is the co-owner of the business I work at and Renji is his son. We have been making some arrangements for Renji and you for quiet sometime now." her Father said with a devilish smirk on his face. "We've decided to tell you two now that you're both sixteen."

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A/N:** Ooh. What could these "arrangements" be? Eh? Eh? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chappie. Hahaha. xD Sorry if the kissing/making out scene was lame, I haven't had my first kiss yet so that deducts from the imagination factor... And sorry about the rape scene/dream, I had to bring some sort of drama into this chapter…This chapter was really long to make up for the delay... Longer than I expected it to be. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW:)


	4. The Flashback

A/N: I love most of the reviews I've been getting. If it weren't for the nice reviews/reviewers, I wouldn't be inspired to write this fanfic :) I'll try to space it out more... I can't space out flashbacks/dreams though because I just don't do that. Hahaha. Sorry! Sorry for the OOC-ness too... By the way, if you don't like how I'm writing this fanfiction, please don't bother to continue reading my story. I'm sorry if I don't make things realistic, but its how my imagination works, unrealistically. After all, I'm only fourteen, and like I said in my first chapter, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Do you expect me to know every little thing? But thanks anyways… I'll try to improve on it. I guess not every fanfiction can be hater-proof…

Don't own Bleach :(

Chapter 4: The Flashback

Recap: "Rukia, this is Renji," her Father said pointing to the younger man "and that's Kenpachi." pointing to the older man. "Kenpachi is the co-owner of the business I work at and Renji is his son. We have been making some arrangements for Renji and you for quite sometime now." her Father said with a devilish smirk on his face. "We've decided to tell you two now that you're both sixteen."

Rukia nodded a bit hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

"Rukia, as you may know, you've been my lovely daughter for sixteen years…" her Father said bit by bit.

Lovely daughter… The words echoed through her mind slowly, but quickly. Flashbacks of past dreams were racing through her like lightning striking a rod.

Why? Why did she have those dreams? Why was her heart thumping so hard within her chest? Why was all she could ask herself. Answers wouldn't come to her.

"But there's always a time when parent and child separate. The child matures and becomes a beautiful young woman..."

Flashbacks… More and more came to her. Ones she didn't even recall having. It was as if there was a secret part in her childhood she had completely forgotten.

Then it struck her, struck her hard in the head. Time froze. Her Father's words were in slow motion. Everything was still.

"_Daddy?" Rukia said gleefully in her sky blue sundress. "Don't call me 'Daddy', call me 'Sir'." Her Father hissed at her. "Ok, 'Sir'." She said smiling as she sat out in the back porch with her Father. "Today's my fourth birthday, right Sir?" "Yes. How many times are you going to ask me this?" He snapped back. "When's Mommy coming home?" She asked with a frown on her face. "This woman you call your Mother won't be home for a while tonight. She's out with other men getting me money." He said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He inhaled the smoke and blew it out, exhaling a sigh with it. "Where's Onii-Chan?" "He's sleeping over at a friend's house. Could you shut your trap already?" Her smile came back on her small gentle face. She started tapping the back of her heels on the wooden porch. Her Father stood up not looking down at her, his cigarette half way gone. He emanated more cigarette smoke up into the sky. She looked up at him, admiring his every move. He threw down his cigarette and smashed it out with the tip of his shoe, still looking up at the afternoon sky. He suddenly pulled Rukia up by the collar of her dress and started dragging her inside the house. "Don't struggle; you'll make it harder on yourself. You scream and I'll beat the shit out of you." Rukia was panicking, but did as her Father said. She kept quiet and let him drag her. He soon tossed her on her parents' bed. "Are we going to play a game, Daddy?" She asked really confused as she fixed herself on the bed, so that she was sitting. "Don't call me Daddy." He said as he was unbuckling his belt. "I'm going to give you your birthday present." "Really! A birthday present for me!" She was surprised, but happy at the same time. Her Father had never given her a present before. His pants were unbuckled and he was unzipping his pants. He walked over to her and pulled her dress off. "What are you doing Daddy?" He didn't look at her. "Don't tell anybody about what I'm going to do or else 'Daddy' won't love you anymore." She frowned. She always wanted to be loved by her Father. "Ok, Daddy." He made it so she was lying on her back and put her legs up. Then he pulled it out of his pants and slid her pink panties off. As he mounted her, he never once looked her straight in the eyes. She yelped out in pain as he slowly pushed his hips downward. "Daddy! It hurts! Please stop!" He ignored her pleas and slowly continued pushing himself into her. She was crying in hysterics and struggling to get him off of her. It was no use. He had her pinned down and didn't budge. He was completely in her now and she started to choke on her saliva. He began to pull out, still not looking at her. His eyes were cast downward. She began to slap and pull at his head. Her Father responded to this by slapping her across the face. Not a word came from his mouth. She kept on crying and didn't struggle anymore. Nothing she could do would stop him so she just laid there, not wanting to cause herself more pain. His thrusts became more vicious and her tiny body began shaking. She felt as if she were being torn apart, blood was all over her area and on the bed. She became numb. Her mind was completely shut down._

Her head was beginning to throb with a killer head ache and her world started to come back, her own personal hell hole.

"That is why Kenpachi and I have decided to…."

Rukia slowly backed away into a corner. Fear was written all over her face. Her body was shaking.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Her Father asked in a stern voice.

No response.

She curled up in a corner and she had her head rested on her knees, rocking back and forth slowly. She started to bite at her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

"Rukia?" Her Father got up from the table and slowly started to walk toward her. He reached his hand out to tap her on the arm.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME Y-YOU… MONSTER!" She yelled at him slapping his hand away. She suddenly rose up on her two feet and ran out of the house.

Kenpachi and Renji sat there speechless. None of them knew what just happened.

Rukia was running. She didn't know where, but she knew that she could no longer stay in that house, the house she had lived in all her life, the house that brought back so many terrible memories, the house that contained the most brutal man known to her existence, her Father.

She just kept on running, even as her legs started to burn and her breath was tattered, she couldn't stop.

She was running towards the supermarket that was near the school when she spotted Ichigo.

Her heart stopped and her eyes grew wide. Her face was soaked with tears and she quickly wiped them off. She turned around hoping he wouldn't see her.

She was breathing hard and stood there like an idiot. Of course he'd spot her. She was still in her school uniform, which made it more evident to him.

What would she tell him? She wasn't ready to face him, not after what she had just remembered, but she couldn't just go back home. She tried to hide herself and walk past him.

"Rukia!" He spotted her. She tried not to respond and walked at a quicker pace.

He jogged up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She tried to escape by running. Her legs were in so much pain that she didn't get very far before she stopped. He was close behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" She looked at him with such pain in her eyes that it stung him at the bottom of his heart. Her eyes wear seeping with tears and he embraced her with a hug.

She began squirming and fidgeting within his arms and he let her go. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Leave me alone! What do you want from me?" She spat at him angrily.

He stood there with his mouth gawked open. His face stung and he didn't understand.

She couldn't tolerate to look at him any longer and ran off once more. She continued to run aimlessly, letting her heart guide her. Little did she know, a certain orange haired boy was chasing after her.

She stopped at a park that was probably a few miles away from her house and she was breathing heavily, her heart, pounding wildly in her chest. She looked around the small park and saw nobody, a lone park. This was perfect for her to think things through and just take a break from everything.

She slowly paced herself to a swing and sat down. It was a bit rusty, but that didn't bother her. She rocked herself back and forth. Everything was just hitting her so hard and she couldn't grasp it all.

Drops of tears were dripping onto her thighs and she held her face in her hands. She began sobbing, gently at first, but it progressed into frantic crying.

Ichigo could hear her and he began getting quite worried. He was hiding behind a tree, not so far from where she was.

Her life was a wreck. There was no way he could fix it and it hurt him more than anything. He still didn't know what was wrong, but it was quite obvious she wasn't being herself.

He could do one of the two choices, stand there and watch her fall apart, or try to approach her and see what was wrong.

She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She knew she couldn't go home, but she had nowhere to stay. Ichigo probably hated her and he was the last person she wanted to see.

It was just her now; no one else was there but her. She was in a life of solitude now and nothing would change that. She wasn't ready for a change.

As she was sobbing, deep in thought and depression, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up with tear stained cheeks.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: Bwahaha! I'm so evil for leaving you readers on cliff hangers all the time. :) This chapter was filled with emotions, though it may not seem like it. When I first started, I was really angry and when I ended it, I was in a really unhappy mood (I hate saying sad/depressed…). It didn't turn out the way you all thought it would. xD My chapters are getting longer bit by bit. I hope my writing is getting better! n.n Review please:) Sorry if there are like typos or weird spots that don't make sense. >.> I'm too lazy to reread everything. :)


	5. Fall to Pieces

A/N: Omfg. Sorry for not updating in an uber long time. My computer broke for a long, long time (some of you may already know since ya'll PMed me and stuff) and I've been busyyy busy with school and life and other things... So I'm trying to type this up as quickly as possible, but it's hard when I'm not inspired. Thank you for the lovely REVIEWS everyone!

Don't own Bleach or Rukia or Ichigo or the song lyrics. I do own that dumb Father of Rukia's though AND the new character introduced in this chapterrr.

Chapter 5: Fall to Pieces

Recap: She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She knew she couldn't go home, but she had nowhere to stay. Ichigo probably hated her and he was the last person she wanted to see. It was just her now; no one else was there but her. She was in a life of solitude now and nothing would change that. She wasn't ready for a change. As she was sobbing, deep in thought and depression, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up with tear stained cheeks.

"You wretched girl! You ruined my plans for everything!" Her father stood before her with a face more angry and twisted than she had ever seen in her life.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and snatched her up to his face. She was screaming in pain and choking on her sobs as she began to kick blindly at anywhere available.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She managed to scream out in agony.

He drew back his free hand and slapped hard her across the face. The sound of the slap echoed across the empty park and Ichigo stood there, stunned and oblivious to what was happening.

"Don't ever tell me what to do!" He threw her roughly across the sand and she didn't have enough strength to get up. Blood was beginning to drip out of her mouth.

Ichigo was furious at what he was seeing and he picked up a sharp stick which he then hid in his pant pocket. He ran and dropkicked Rukia's father in the head. Immediately he pulled out the stick and stabbed it in his arm.

While her father was distracted by the stick, Ichigo hastily ran over to Rukia and picked her up.

He began to run towards his house as fast as he could while carrying Rukia in his arms.

"I'm going to get you two for this!" Rukia's father shouted as soon as he noticed them.

Ichigo didn't turn back. All he could think about was getting her to a safe place.

She weakly looked up at him.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" She wondered to herself before she began drifting off to sleep.

She silently hummed the tune to Avril Lavigne's "Fall to Pieces" as the lyrics clearly played in her mind while she was starting to lull herself to sleep.

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you  
Today's the day, I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone, you bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

He reached his house and as he was running up the stairs, he noticed Hitsugaya had a female companion with him. They both walked into his house laughing, but now was not the time for Ichigo to worry about that.

Ichigo unlocked the door to his apartment home and gently laid Rukia down on his bed.

He went and got a warm moist towel to clean her face with.

When he finished cleaning her face, he decided he wanted to go and check out what Hitsugaya was up to.

(STORY FLIP. It's kind of like a filler? Just to make this chapter longer.  I'll get back to ICHIxRUKI later on)

Hitsugaya opened the door to his apartment inviting in his childhood friend, Maybelle.

Maybelle was a pretty Chinese girl with mid-back, dark brown, layered hair, long legs, deep brown eyes, and a nice thin body.

She had moved to Japan at the age of five and met Hitsugaya through school. She had fallen in love with him on the first day they met, but she never told him how she felt because she was afraid to tell him.

She was afraid he would discard her feelings and toss away their friendship. There were times she came close, but she knew deep down that she couldn't ever tell him.

She tried not to make it obvious, but somehow, someway, something would always slip. Luckily, Hitsugaya never noticed because they were good friends so he thought she was just acting like good friends do.

He also never knew that every time she saw him, she wanted to cry and confess everything to him, but that would be selfish of her. She wanted to cry and tell him of all the times he had hurt her, she wanted to tell him everything…

She was not selfish.

So she kept all of her emotions inside and tried really hard to make him happy even if it meant hurting her.

He would tell her about girls he had liked and she would listen to him even though it made her heart ache. He once told her about a girl he had fallen head over heels in love with and she tried really hard to support him.

That girl was a terrible person.

Even though he had confessed his love to her, she would rant on about the guys she was in love with. She had hurt him very much and all Maybelle could do was comfort him as her heart just kept breaking.

One day, he told her he stopped liking her. Maybelle didn't believe him because deep down, she knew he would always have a part of him that would still be in love with her.

Hitsugaya waved a hand in front of Maybelle's face.

"… Maybelle?" He said with a curious look on his face.

"Hrm?! What?! OH! Sorry, I was spacing out for a moment… Heh, heh."

"You're so ditzy…" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"HEY! I heard that!" She said smacking him lightly on the back of his head.

He turned around to look at her but only to see her sticking her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes at her and plopped down on his spongy couch.

"Argh, I hate wearing my school uniform. It's cute and all, but wearing it all the time is so unnecessary. I'm going to borrow some of your clothes for now." She said as she walked towards Hitsugaya's room.

Hitsugaya just sighed and turned on the television.

As Maybelle walked into his room, her happy face suddenly turned sad and she breathed out a heavy sigh.

She slowly walked to his closet and slid open the door. She looked at all of his clothes trying to decide which one she'd like to wear.

As she was scanning through the shirts, something caught her eye in the corner of his closet.

It was pink.

She crawled to the corner and picked up the soft little teddy bear.

She held it in her arms as memories came flooding back.

"_YOU!" She shouted at Hitsugaya as he was walking to class._

_It was Valentines Day in their grade eight year. Everyone was happily swooning with their loved ones and the hallway lockers were decorated with pink and red streamers._

_Hitsugaya turned around and saw Maybelle with one foot out and a finger pointed towards him. He stared at her with a relaxed look on his face._

_She began skipping towards him with a gleeful look in her eyes._

"_Here!" She shoved a box wrapped in red paper with a pink ribbon tied on it._

"_I had some left over stuff so I thought I'd give some to you." She said blushing. She tried to cover it up with a witty face._

_Hitsugaya just sighed, turned around, and walked away. He waved up an arm and said thanks._

_She put up a fake smile as she gripped the letter she had written to him in her hand even tighter._

_She wrote him a letter telling him everything and she almost gave it to him but he walked away before she could even lift her arm._

She sighed again. Then she realized she was sitting in Hitsugaya's closet and quickly snatched a shirt and pants and put them on in his closet.

She placed the teddy bear back in the corner of the closet and crawled out.

Maybelle folded her uniform and tossed it on his bed.

As she turned around, he walked in and pushed her on his bed.

"Hey!" She shouted as she tried to get up.

He pushed her back down, put his hands around her waist, and climbed on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she said laughing. "That tickles!"

Then he did something, something that made her stop thinking.

He kissed her on the cheek.

She stopped laughing and the room went silent.

"Umm… I think I have to go now…" She said quietly as she gently pushed him off of her.

She picked up her uniform and as she reached the door way to his room, she turned around and looked at him.

He looked confused and she tried not to make eye contact with him by looking at the beige carpet.

"I'm going to borrow your clothes… I'll give them back to you another time…" She said while slightly bowing.

Then she quickly headed for the door.

'What just happened? Why am I so confused?' She wondered to herself.

She began crying as she put her shoes on but she didn't even know why she was crying.

Isn't this what she had wanted?

Her heart was racing and she tried desperately to get herself together.

She felt him tap her shoulder.

(Teehee, flipping back to the regular storyline.)

Ichigo got bored of trying to find a way to figure out how to spy on them so he went back to his apartment.

He walked to his room to check on her and she was still asleep, so he decided to watch some television in the living room.

"_Why can't you just be with me?" Ichigo yelled at her._

_She kept shaking her head as she cried._

"_All you do is cry! You're never going to amount to anything." He clenched his fists._

_She wanted so much to yell back at him that she was afraid, that she couldn't fall in love, that she had too many problems that she didn't want him to be burdened with, and that she didn't think she was strong enough._

_But she couldn't._

_She tried but nothing came out of her mouth._

_Who was he to make her fall in love with him so easily?_

_Why was she so in love with him?_

_She kept telling herself that he was just going to be another person in her life that would just make her hate herself._

_He began to walk away from her, frustrated that she wasn't responding._

_She reached out to him but he didn't stop or turn around._

"_Ichi…Ichigo…" She pleaded when she finally had enough confidence to speak._

_He still continued walking without even taking a second glance at her._

"_Please don't leave me…" She cried._

_He disappeared and she was alone again._

"Hahaha, you stupid cat!" Ichigo blurted out to his television waking Rukia up.

She looked around the room seeing familiar walls and bed sheets.

Then she realized where she was and she tried to get out of the bed but her whole body ached from when her father had attacked her.

She just continued to lay there, quiet.

'What am I going to do now?' she thought to herself with a strained look on her face.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

Ichigo got up and opened the door seeing a strange man in a business suit that he had never seen in his life before.

His hair was black, silky, and long. He also had white tube-like objects in his hair.

"Hello, my name is Byakuya. You don't know me, but I'm here to pick up my younger sister, Rukia. I've been told she was here, so there's no use in trying to hide her." said the strange man.

Rukia's heart started thumping.

Was her brother, Byakuya, really here to come and take her away?

"What do you want with her?" Ichigo barked back.

"I must have a word with her, it's important and you shouldn't interfere. Now please let me talk to my younger sister."

"If you're going to take her back to that bastard of a father, then I refuse to let you come in."

"You have nothing to worry about then." Byakuya responded in a cold tone.

TO BE CONTINUED! I promise. :)

Heehee, cliffy! Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. :( Anyways… What does Byakuya have to say to Rukia? What is he going to do? Why is he here all of a sudden? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter comes out! Hahaha. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It makes an author like me, happy. I promise I'll keep writing and try to update as soon as possible, unless my computer breaks down again. But please review? Sorry for the not so good chapter! It's hard to write. Hahaha.


End file.
